


Lay my hands on you (So take my hands, let's dance)

by HaknyeonRei



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Actually Shim Bokyung and Jo Yujin is a pair but it'll be obvious in the second part, Because I love bottom Dongshik, He'll also appear on the second part too I think, I threw away my logic halfway through writing so many part wouldn't make any sense, M/M, Slight appearance of Jo Youngmin(the one that get killed by Inwoo in his secret room), This work is bottom Dongshik, r.i.p my braincells
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaknyeonRei/pseuds/HaknyeonRei
Summary: 小陆兼职酒吧驻唱+小徐包厢要求lap dance+一夜情，其实是徐理事和陆职员的爱情故事。今天也要感谢周英敏充当工具人。本篇小徐无杀人设定！！！（小徐就只是个工作狂）烂肉预警，第一次深夜激情撸文基本上就是没逻辑的小学生作文。超级大的OOC。这是上篇，下篇是职场恋爱。
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Kudos: 4





	Lay my hands on you (So take my hands, let's dance)

徐仁宇按照和周英敏约定好的时间来到了姻缘酒吧，明明他们私底下也不是很熟，最多也就算是生意伙伴，但最近周英敏却频频给他发短信，说他找到了很感兴趣的对象难得的想和她谈场恋爱，但对方却老是拒绝他让他很苦恼。  
真是好笑，连周英敏这种每天和不同的女生过夜的花花公子都能碰上一个他搞不定的人。徐仁宇不由得对能让周英敏一直挂在嘴边的人感到好奇又烦躁。对于从小就接受父亲强者至上教育模式的徐仁宇来说，只有工作才能让他单调又十分压抑的生活变得更轻快一些，可是周英敏最近的行为严重影响了他的工作使得他心情不好。  
徐仁宇站在门口附近望了望，发现要找的人就坐在角落里一直专注地望着舞台的方向就急忙走了过去喊了一声对方的名字。  
周英敏转过身对他打招呼“哟，徐仁宇你终于来啦，赶紧坐下。你来的正是时候，我喜欢的那女警啊，就在舞台下第一排坐着，就是短发穿着卡其色外套的那个。”徐仁宇往沙发上一坐，抬头看了一眼周英敏所说的方向，发现这里虽是没什么人坐的小角落，但从这角度能完美地观看舞台。  
而周英敏感兴趣的女警，正坐在台下似乎是在看手机，她微低着头只能看得见侧脸，光从那娇小的身材来看应该是可爱甜美型的女性，就是那小身板看着就不像警察。但她身边的女人看着很眼熟，有点像公司里的曹组长，应该是看错了吧，徐仁宇想。

就在这时，女警放下手机抬起了头，有几个男人上了台坐在了对应乐器的位置，坐在中间的男人则握着麦克风。他扭头对着身后的鼓手和旁边的吉他手贝斯手点了下头，鼓手就马上拿起鼓棒开始奏响音乐。  
徐仁宇注意到坐在中间的驻场歌手穿着黑色的高领毛衣，头上是一坨有些乱的羊毛卷，五官看不太清楚但脸看起来很单纯也很年轻的样子。但唱的歌却和外貌形象不符合。

“날 수 없어 난 날 수가 없어

할 수 없어 난 날 수가 없어

날 수 있다고 그렇게——”*

徐仁宇听几句就没在专注于歌词了，他反而开始观察演唱者的一举一动。长得一副乖巧可爱的邻家男孩脸，稍微低沉又像裹了层甜腻的糖浆听起来就很特别的嗓音，唱着励志的歌，偶尔对着台下女警的位置挥手。人长得完全就是他的取向，就是这互动看起来和女警很熟，也不知是什么关系。  
坐在旁边的周英敏原本还在吧啦吧啦说一大堆女警的事，发现徐仁宇根本没在听他说话后就停了下来。“你在看什么啊？”徐仁宇也不理他，和刚才的他一样看着舞台的方向。周英敏也只好扭过头，看了几眼台上的歌手再看徐仁宇“你该不会看上叫陆东什么的驻唱了吧？我蹲这酒吧两个星期了，他和我那个小女警还挺熟来着。”  
徐仁宇终于把目光移向周英敏“你也认识他？”周英敏看他一脸严肃的表情，笑出了声“怎么可能？！只是不久前在后台听到小女警喊过他名字而已。怎么，你对他感兴趣？”说着便一脸好奇的看着又将目光投注在台上的徐仁宇。  
徐仁宇等到歌听完了才回答“是挺合我胃口的。”周英敏笑着凑近他“他应该还有一首歌就唱完了，小女警老护着他了，后台是堵不了的。只要让员工在他进后台前把他带到包厢，之后想干啥就干啥。”  
徐仁宇微眯起眼睛，思考一会儿就抛下周英敏站起来走向吧台。他把身体倾向在那里聊天的经理和服务生，直白的告诉他们他想包间包厢并让他们把陆驻唱带进包厢后，不顾他们犹豫的样子直接把钱塞给他们后转身就走进空着的包厢。几个员工站在原地不敢去把徐仁宇要求点名的对象带走，经验较为丰富的经理只好自己去搞定。

徐仁宇进了房间后，转了一圈把整间房看了遍，顺便还拉了沙发旁边的抽屉，里面还放着未开封的润滑剂，他把其中一条润滑剂拿出来后坐在了沙发上，开始等待那人出现。  
他等了大概五分钟就听到了敲门的声音，然后门就被推开了。他等的那个人正一脸无措的站在门口，他挥挥手让他进来，那人看着身后的酒吧经理把门关上，只好低头紧张地搓搓手走向坐在小床上的男人。  
“站靠近一点，抬起头来，我又不会吃了你。”徐仁宇看对方的反应，知对方大概是第一次遇到这种情况，只好主动引导他。他听话地抬起了头，远时还看不见，近看才发现长相是真的好看。被厚重的羊毛卷盖住的眉毛，一双无辜又充满诱惑的丹凤眼，挺直的鼻梁，不厚但也不会太薄的天生上翘的笑唇，那饱满的脸颊和圆圆带有肉感的下巴，仿佛就是勾人却不自知的小狐狸。  
徐仁宇的视线让他很不自在，那种一直被盯着看的感觉让他不安“那个，先生？”但即使这样，徐仁宇也还在盯着他看，就像是在看盘上即将被吃入肚的肉一样。等到看够了，他才再次开口问“我叫仁宇，84年的。你呢？”被提问的人慌了一下，眨了眨眼睛才小声回答“我叫陆东植，是86年生的…”  
“原来是弟弟啊，叫声仁宇哥哥来听听？”就像是故意调戏他一般，说出了这句话的徐仁宇扯出个笑容，继续盯着陆东植。  
“啊，啊？仁…宇哥哥？”  
徐仁宇看着他一脸茫然歪着头的样子，都想直接把他拉着做正事了。可对方这幅雏鸟模样又让他很想欺负他，逼他做他不会做的事，就比如“你会跳lap dance吗？”  
陆东植的样子更慌张了，问一个兼职唱歌的人会不会跳舞就像等于问临时找来的服务生会不会调酒一样答案大概率是不会。徐仁宇也没打算让他回答，直接就拍了下他的大腿，“lap dance就是在别人大腿上跳舞，坐上来吧。”却见陆东植红着脸摇头，张嘴仿佛想说什么，徐仁宇不多想就伸手把人一把拉了过来。陆东植本想反抗，但突然被扯着胳膊向前拉，他一下子站不稳直接就如徐仁宇所说的张开双腿坐在了他的大腿上。  
陆东植连耳朵都被染上了红色，他把手放在了徐仁宇胸前扭着屁股试图把他推开，但徐仁宇的双手都搭在了他的腰上，他根本躲不开，甚至还得直面的感受他的气息。  
“我现在是在教你怎么跳，除非你想做别的事，否则别乱动。”徐仁宇在他耳边用那充满磁性的声音对他发出警告，他只能僵着身体让对方把自己摸了个遍。  
说实话，徐仁宇近距离看陆东植穿这件黑色高领毛衣更想把他扒光，他身体看起来不太壮却看得出是有肌肉的类型，这件不紧也不宽大的毛衣穿在他身上就很凸显他的身材，尤其是他的胸肌。他左手放在了陆东植的臀部上右手则隔着布料不断在腰间摸索，慢慢的摸到了他的胸口，他故意在鼓起的胸肌上捏了几下，逼得对方像受欺负的小狗一样呜咽了几声。  
“仁、仁宇哥，请不要这样…呃嗯、呜”陆东植较为敏感的几个地方突然被蹭了几下，无法靠力气阻止徐仁宇过分行为的他只能用眼睛去瞪他，却不晓得自己现在的样子有多诱人，被那双眼角微红带着水汽充满委屈的眼睛一看，徐仁宇几乎忍不住想马上脱了他裤子，但他知道还得慢慢来。  
“东植是不喜欢被摸吗？那我就不摸那里。”说着就用手轻轻撩起他的毛衣，右手伸了进去摸着肚子，肌肉都紧绷着腹肌的手感就变得很明显，摸着还挺不错的。接着手继续往上伸，摸上了一直想摸的胸口，那饱满柔软的胸肌是挺大的，徐仁宇估摸着比自己的还大。手指找到了隐藏在衣服下的小肉粒，又揉又扣弄了几下陆东植就受不了了，他把左手放到了徐仁宇手臂上，“说好了不摸的…怎么能哈呜？！”徐仁宇突然将头凑近的行为把他吓到了，这距离近得都能感受到对方呼出的气息打在自己脸上。他也不知道对方到底要做什么，只能企图把脑袋往后挪，徐仁宇却一直用令他不自在的眼神盯着他看，那种就像是饥肠辘辘的野生动物在观察被选中的可怜猎物的视线。  
“东植长得这么可爱，如果能诚实一点的话就更好了。”徐仁宇把脑袋凑到他耳边，轻轻地在耳垂上咬一口，“你这不是，起反应了吗？”勾起嘴角，手移到了陆东植的起了点生理反应的下体上，故意揉了几下就放开了。  
“呼呜！不是，仁宇哥哈、啊…到底是要做什么…”  
“…你到现在还不明白吗？”陆东植根本就来不及回话，嘴唇就已经被攻击了。徐仁宇的唇相比他的更厚更干燥一些，温度也和其他部位一样冰冷，但舌头却是热的。那舌头就像是蛇一般，探出头在他的唇上舔了一圈后就开始进攻牙齿和内部。陆东植无从反抗，就连开口想拒绝的空隙都被对方用来撬开自己的牙齿。他只能放任那舌头的入侵，让其追寻着自己的舌头，与之缠绵。  
那一吻，是陆东植三十四年人生以来最激烈的吻，他从未承受过这样直白的欲望，那种感受让本就因过长的接吻过程而缺氧的他觉得更晕了。他不知道自己在做什么，就连那一吻结束了他也没清醒过来，只能遵循本能发出急促的喘息声。等到他冷静下来后，才发现徐仁宇已经把他的上衣和鞋子都给脱了。  
和微冷的空气直接接触的皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩，他想把被放置在一边的衣服重新穿上，手却被徐仁宇抓着不放，而他的舌头仿佛被刚才的吻带走了，他不知该如何开口徐仁宇说话。明明有很多想问的，脑子却被徐仁宇抚摸自己的动作给带领着，逐渐沉醉其中。  
望着陆东植变得迷离的眼神，微张的柔软唇瓣和不断起伏着的饱满胸膛，徐仁宇失神了一秒，拍了拍他的屁股让他抬起来以更方便的姿势脱掉那宽松的黑色长裤和四角内裤，看着他接受暗示乖乖照做的样子徐仁宇觉得内心有种说不上来却很奇怪的感觉。  
把陆东植的裤子和内裤都脱掉后，徐仁宇也站起身将自己的西装外套衬衫和西装裤都脱了并折好放在抽屉上。他让东植躺回沙发上，自己躺在他身上在他身上落下无数个亲吻。  
徐仁宇盯着陆东植脖子上的那颗痣，直到刚刚都还被高领毛衣遮住在喉结旁边的那颗。在这种地方落下的痣…他吮吸着，在那里停留更久，双手将两人半硬的性器放在一起撸动着。当两个性器一起磨蹭着完全勃起时，他将双手拿开，嘴唇一路向下吻着陆东植的身体，伸手玩弄了几下挺立着的褐色乳头，在被自己捏红的胸口轻咬几口，听着那人不由自主发出的喘气声和因疼痛发出的呜咽声，看着他因紧张而紧绷着的腹肌轮廓，在那里舔了几下顺便多添上了几个吻痕。  
在陆东植不注意时，徐仁宇将一旁的润滑剂拆封打开，他往自己左手上挤了一堆后也往隐藏在陆东植的肉棒和睾丸下面的后穴挤了一些。陆东植突然被冰冷液体刺激，抬起头往下看，却只看见徐仁宇将沾满了润滑剂的一根手指在准备打开他从未使用过的地方。他之前悄悄比较了一下，徐仁宇的手指比自己的更长更细能伸到更深处，自己的手指比较短又比较粗。  
徐仁宇见他又变得更紧张了，安慰道“冷静点，放轻松，不然会很难进去，你会很痛的。”陆东植照做，不断地深呼吸让他不再这么紧绷着身体，徐仁宇趁着这时慢慢将手指推进“呃仁宇哥呜…哈啊”  
泪水从陆东植漂亮的眼角滑落，徐仁宇继续把手指探进去，一点一点的开发那个从未被如此对待过的地方，过了一会第二根手指也探了进去。徐仁宇并不着急寻找陆东植体内的敏感点，反正将那地方打开后会更容易找到，他用手指缓慢探索着，慢慢地将两指撑开，听着身下人的喘息声，将第三第四根手指也伸了进去抽插着有润滑剂的帮助变得更柔软更湿润的地方。  
“可、可以了…仁宇哥”陆东植将手搭在了徐仁宇的左手臂上，向对方发出了邀请。  
徐仁宇看着陆东植微皱着的眉，把四根手指拿出，换上了自己的性器，他将身子放低再次吻上了陆东植的同时将性器挤进了开合着的后穴。  
陆东植的呜咽呻吟被堵住，但性器进来的一瞬间他还是被疼出了眼泪，他不断的掐着徐仁宇的手臂以缓解疼痛，却被徐仁宇在下唇上咬出了血。  
在徐仁宇低着头时陆东植也被迫抬着头，他们扭着头变换角度，舌头却紧紧地依旧纠缠在一起，徐仁宇将左手按在了陆东植的腰上，右手则在摸着他的后颈安抚着他。徐仁宇退开后才发现泪水和从接吻时张开的嘴角漏出的唾液一起沾湿了陆东植的脖颈，他眯起了双眼让舌头和牙齿再次和陆东植的脖颈亲密接触，将那些滑落的唾液舔干净后，徐仁宇才开始动起下身。  
徐仁宇顾不上什么技巧，他先是一开始清清浅浅地试探，听着陆东植轻声的呻吟后才开始寻找适合的节奏操他，虽然他还没找到陆东植的敏感点，但徐仁宇挺腰时腹肌和陆东植的性器一直蹭到一起，也够让他爽到。  
“仁宇哥嗯嗯，慢点呃我这样会，噫啊啊啊啊嗯！！”陆东植瞪大了双眼，不敢相信自己刚才的反应，那种全身发麻仿佛过电般的快感突然席卷而来，他根本来不及多想就留下了更多的泪水。徐仁宇看着他激烈的反应，便知是找到了那个体内的敏感点了，不给他反应过来的时间就更加凶猛的对准那凸起的敏感点进攻。  
“呜呜，仁宇…哥哈嗯啊啊，不要了哈我不要了呜嗯嗯…”陆东植甩着头把头发往沙发上用力地蹭，手指紧紧的盖住那不停地发出呻吟声的嘴巴，他试图蹬腿让自己退后，却被徐仁宇握着将大腿打得更开，随着他呜的一声，手从嘴上被拿开了。  
徐仁宇将自己的手指推进陆东植的嘴里，搅动着他的舌头“乖，别忍着，舒服了就叫出来。我喜欢听你忍不住发出的叫声。”说着便继续挺动腰肢往令陆东植发狂的地方顶弄。  
“哈啊呜呜我不行了，真啊啊真的不行了仁宇哥求求你了嗯呃我想射…啊！”陆东植想把手伸向自己频临崩溃的性器，却被徐仁宇将手拍开，更过分的是他还用手掐住了性器的根部对他说“在等我一会儿，哈…除非你想做两次。”陆东植的求助和眼泪根本不管用，徐仁宇也本来不是容易心软的人，甚至见了他这副狼狈的样子更想狠狠的欺负他了。  
徐仁宇凶狠的朝着陆东植的敏感点顶弄了几十下后终于在他体内射了出来，他将陆东植的性器放开后马上就有精液喷射而出。两人结束后都还没缓过来，仍躺在一起喘着气平息自己。躺了大概五分钟后，徐仁宇才让疲软的性器和陆东植的后穴中道别，转眼一看，躺在自己身下的人已经累得睡着了，但后穴却还在张合着一点一点的吐出之前被射进去的精液，这香艳的场面看得徐仁宇差点又硬了，但他还得处理一下沙发上两人性爱过的痕迹。  
将留在沙发上的液体大致上擦干净后，徐仁宇先给自己穿好了衣服才帮陆东植穿上衣服，期间陆东植除了张嘴说几句意义不明的话以外根本就没有要醒来的样子，徐仁宇也只好让服务生进来把陆东植背起来，带进自己的车内。毕竟自己也不知道他住哪里，而且射进去的精液刚才也应该没完全流出来，他也知道把精液射进去会难受甚至生病，只能把昏睡的陆东植带回自己家帮他清理。当然也不用提关于在帮陆东植清理到一半时他起了反应之后还在洗澡时顺便撸了一发这件事。  
徐仁宇就算是每天晨跑五公里的健康男性也不免感到疲惫，不多想就把陆东植拉上自己的床一起盖同一条被子睡觉了。

**Author's Note:**

> *歌词是尹施允唱的歌，叫활강。


End file.
